guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:An easy way to get to droks
, Seeing as we already have Droknar's Forge run, is this page even necessary? It's just telling us how to do it with no captilization and a little self advertising. ShadowSora94 04:40, August 5, 2010 (UTC) /agree i think it should be deleted. --Pryon 05:28, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :Unregistered contributor. Doesn't even format it properly. Delete it. -- [[User_talk:WhiteAsIce|'WhiteAsIce']] 05:54, August 5, 2010 (UTC) ::If not for recent changes, this page would probably never be found. Even if we were to clean it up to make a nice page, how would anyone ever find it? There isn't any higher traffic place where it would be natural to link to here. I agree: delete it. Quizzical 05:58, August 5, 2010 (UTC) i made if u dont like it who cares just live with it ur probably really bad at gw u noob...... :1- dude, we have a page covering this already. And no offense, but it really covers it a LOT better than you did. 2- It actually uses capitlization. 3- CAPITLIZATION is your friend. 4- Well, no need to be saying we're bad at GW and we're n00bs, you don't know how we play. For all you know, some of the people you're playing could be pretty damn good Ms/Mr. Skip 1/3 Of The Game ShadowSora94 06:29, August 5, 2010 (UTC) ::First of all, stop 'insulting' him, even if you don't know his name... (someone called him noob on My Home without a good reason, which is quite from a low level because everyone has the right to start a new page.) And he is also insulting users on this wiki which is even more sad (even if noob isn't actually a insulting word) But indeed, I have to say this page is very bad, no capitals, and not formerly mentioned. I would suggest to delete this page ASAP. I wouldn't even want to read this page even if I found it... So I can't delete this page, but hopefully someone does it. Srry for that user. --'Jorre22225' 08:14, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :::My apologies, got a bit pissed when he started calling everyone n00bs, couldn't help but make some remark back. ShadowSora94 08:28, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::Plz do not insult people on this wiki. --'Jorre22225' 10:16, August 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::its a redirect page now :D --Pryon 15:15, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Yep, I made it redirect to a page which already has the info about this, if anyone feels like making it better you are welcome to, but there is no need to start a new page about the same thing. ***EAGLEMUT*** TALK 16:13, August 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Redirects exist to take someone from a possible search term to a proper page. No one is ever going to search for "An easy way to get to droks." 02:54, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Which is why it should've been DELETED anyways for an incoherent page. Majority of unregistered contributors = trouble. -- [[User_talk:WhiteAsIce|'WhiteAsIce']] 08:22, August 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Well, I think the page is more helpful now than it was before, now there is at least a slight chance it might actually help someone. Still, I agree delete would be even better. ***EAGLEMUT*** TALK 16:31, August 6, 2010 (UTC)